Binding Hearts
by Faye Took
Summary: This is a typical love story about two people who fall inlove but are bound to marriages by their parents. Bare with me here, it's my first. It's pretty good though, so please read! Hehe thanks!
1. Default Chapter

YAY thank you for viewing/reading my story! Bare with me here, it is my first. Hope you all enjoy it! -Faye Took 


	2. Many Meetinngs

Alright everyone! Here's chapter one! Enjoy!  
  
It was late afternoon and Elle was out and about in Gondor. Elrie was her name, but Elle was short. The second daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. She was a very young elf and looked to be around the age of nineteen or so. Her hair was golden like her mothers and her eyes where as green as the grass. She was princess of Lothlorien and always had the hood of the cloak up so she could not be recognized. Elle had just moved into a cottage and was exploring the grand city. She came across the palace where King Elessar and Queen Arwen had lived. She had heard many tales about the two. For the story of the Ring had been her favorite. Just then, she was knocked flat on her back by a young man around the same age as she had been. "Pardon me ma'lady!" he screeched, as he helped her up. "What did you do that for?" she said, dusting off her white flowing gown. Elle than looked at him. He was smiling at her, knowing she was all right. "I'm so sorry." Elle saw that it was prince Eldarion. "My Lord!" she kneeled down. "It is I who should be sorry. I should have not been standing in your way." Eldarion chuckled at the sight of her kneeling before him. "My lady, is this a joke? You are of royal blood yourself princess. You should not be kneeling." Elle stood up and hung her head. "I try not to think I am." Eldarion chuckled again. "Why so gloom! Not everyone has a chance of being royal." Elle looked up at him. Their eyes met for sometime and finally she spoke, "It is not easy being locked up in a castle all day and when you do come out, you are bound to a throne. You have no freedom to explore the world around. I was lucky to get past our guards and find a nice house here in Gondor. I know they'll find me soon, but I will enjoy the freedom of what I have." Eldarion and Elle had been life long friends but where separated as children. Their eyes met again. "Why do you hide such beauty?" Eldarion said lowering her hood. "You are too kind sir," Elle raised her hood up again, "but I do not wish to be recognized." Eldarion looked at her as if she was an angel. "Why do you look at me like I'm one of the Valier?" she asked looking away from him. "You tell me you aren't?" Eldarion said smiling at her. Elle grinned and looked away. "Come, I want to show you something!" Eldarion took Elle by the hand and began to run. "Wait! Where are we going!" "Into a dream!" he yelled back at her. Elle felt excited, for she had not seen Eldarion in years. They where merle children when they where split apart. Elle remembered kissing him on the cheek, and throwing rocks at him, and sword fighting with wooden swords. They had been best friends and by the looks of it, still where. 


	3. A Dream

And here's Chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Eldarion took Elle deep into the woods. "Close your eyes." He said smiling to her as he walked behind her and grasped her shoulder. Elle shut her eyes and was suddenly jerked forward. She could hear the sound of rushing water near by. "Okay, open." Eldarion whispered into her ear. Elle's eyes widened with purse amazement. She was surrounded by a world of flowers. A crystal clear stream swam past them and a tall willow tree reached into the sky.  
  
The sun was setting and soon after fireflies lit up all around them. They danced around Elle. She caught one in her hand and cupped it with her other hand. She giggled at the sight of her hands lighting up. "It is a dream." She said to Eldarion. Elle walked up to him and embraced him in her arms. "I've missed you dearly." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "And I as well, Elle. You've never been off my mind." Elle looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "Why do I feel I was never away from you?" "Because you weren't." Eldarion then took her closer and kissed her. "I love you Elle, I always have. Ever since the day our eyes met, I knew I was in love." 


	4. It Will Never Happen

And chapter 3!  
  
Elle's smiled soon faded. She backed away from him. "It will never happen, Eldarion. We are both bound to marriages that we cannot escape, you know that." "But what if we showed our families that we are in love? They surely would let us be together don't you think?" Elle picked a daisy from the ground and began to pick the petals off. "No, Eldarion. They would not." "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HOPE, ELLE? DO YOU NOT WANT TO BE WITH ME?" Elle looked up at Eldarion and tears began to forum in her eyes. "OF COURSE I DO!" she screamed. "MORE THAN ANYTHING! But, we have been bound to these marriages all of our life. Don't you see? It's impossible." Eldarion walked up to Elle and shoved his face in hers. "Well I still have hope. And I assure you we will be together. It will happen, I promise you. It's getting late. We'd better go." Eldarion began to walk away. Elle picked the last petal off of the flower and followed behind him. 


	5. I Am Sorry

YAY! Chapter 4. You guys are gonna hate me for doing this. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
It was nighttime. The sky had been painted in blackness, and the streets of Gondor where deserted. "Eldarion, won't you speak to me?" Elle said sadly. She felt she hurt him by not believing they could be together. Eldarion stopped and turned to her. His eyelids where low and he looked sad. He took Elle into his arms. "I want to be with you forever." Elle rapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. "I know you do, and I as well." "I have an idea! I want to show to my mother and father how in love I am with you, and what I'd give to be with you." Eldarion said excitedly. "Do you think it will work?" Elle said smiling. "Let's just hope so." Eldarion and Elle finally reached the kingdom of King Elessar and Queen Arwen. Eldarion held Elle's hand tightly as they entered the Main Hall where the King and Queen sat on their thrones. "Hello my son." King Elessar spoke as Eldarion entered the room, Elle following behind. "Hello, father. We have a very special guest here. 'Tis Elrie, princess of the woods of Lothlorien." Elle stepped out from behind Eldarion. "Your highnesses." She said bowing. "How you've grown, Elle!" said Arwen very pleased to see her. "Are your mother and father here?" Elle looked at Eldarion. "They um." she began. "She's visiting!" Eldarion cut in, trying to not get Elle into any trouble. "Well your more than welcome to stay in the palace." Arwen said. "Mother.Father.there's something we need to tell you." "What is it, son?" King Elessar said moving around in his chair. "I'm inlove with Elle." The King and Queen both looked at eachother and then back at Eldarion and Elle. "Why won't you let me marry who I love? We are both of royal blood." "Eldarion, you have to marry the princess of Mirkwood. You were bound to this wedding since the day you where born. There is no changing it. And you, Elle. Your bound to marry Barahir, are you not?" Elle nodded her head, "I am my lady. But that does not stop us from being together. I may not be married to your son, but I will still be inlove with him and I will still go to see him no matter what. Why can this not be changed?" "I wish it could, just as much as you want it, but it's impossible. Eldarion, you are marrying her the princess tomorrow." Eldarion's face grew cold and pale. "What?! And you did not ask for my permission at all?" Elessar stood up. "I'm sorry son, but we got a message that they would be coming tomorrow and want the marriage to be done as soon as possible. You are going to have to end this." Eldarion walked up to his father. "I won't until you let me be with the girl I love." Eldarion ran to Elle. "Come away with me. Let us ride to the Grey Havens and there we can be together for--" Eldarion was cut off by guards binding his arms together with chains. "What's going on? Mother? Father? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" "It's for the best. Guards take him to his room and lock the doors." The guards took Eldarion out of the room. Echo's or curses went through the halls. "I am sorry Elle." Arwen said. Elle turned her back and ran out of the palace. 


	6. I Want To Be With You

And hears Chapter 5. You guys aren't gonna like this one either. ( Don't worry, it gets better.  
  
Morning came and Elle arose to a tapping on her window. It was Eldarion. He had come to see her. Elle got up and opened the window. "What are you doing here?" she said with a smile. "I've come to see you of course." Eldarion stepped into her room. He was dressed in the finest clothing Elle had ever seen. "Your.wedding is today." She said, hanging her head. Eldarion lift her chin up. "That does not mean I still do not love you, my queen." He then kissed her head and she smiled. "I have word from my mother and father that your parents are on their way to Gondor this very instant. My mother told them you where here." Elle was frightened to hear this. She ran into Eldarion's arms. "I don't want to marry him, Eldarion." Tears began to form in her eyes, and slowly they slipped down her soft cheek. "I want to be with you." Eldarion held her tight in his arms. "I'll come see you everyday. Even if the skies are black as night, I will come to you." 


End file.
